Fangs, Flesh, and Bone
by Fangs-OX
Summary: This book is about 18 year old Fay, who moves To Forks, WA after she is turned into a vampire while living in Florida.


I knocked on the door of class 305;Triganometry. A tall balled man opened the door and motioned with his hand for me to come in. I hope he doesn't introduce me to the class, please, don't, please oh-"Class, this is our new student Fay Walters, she will be joining us for the rest of the year. I hope you all welcome her as an individual just like yourselves. There is a seat in the back for you, Mrs.Walters if you could please take your bag and sit down next to Mr.Cunn that would be great," He smiled approvingly and sent me on my way. All eyes in the class room were locked on me while I walked ALL the way to the back…Step one…Step two…step three…step-"WOAH!" I tripped over my shoe and hit the floor. I rubbed my head and got up practically running to my seat and the back of the class. "Are you alright?" a liquid velvet voice said next to me, I turned my head to see a pale faced boy, with a stern chin and a chiseled expression. His hair was the colour of a walnut so were his eyebrows, but nothing of his beauty surprised me. His eyes were what did. His topaz, liquid honey, beautiful, lavish eyes. "I-i-i…I'm f-fine..." I said trying to find my voice out of shock. I'm sure he could read my face clearly but I didn't care because his face seemed just as shocked when he saw me up close. "You're pretty stubborn for your kind," he laughed. His laugh was amazing, it was soft, and short. "Well my kind _is_ your kind so I guess I'm not that special," I answered dryly. He shouldn't make fun of my clumsiness, it was my first day, wasn't that hard enough? He gave me a quick glance then went back to listening to the lesson I had clearly interrupted with my entrance. I sunk into my seat taking in the classroom. It was an off rectangular shape, the walls painted a bright yellow, the sealing a dull shade of white. All the uncomfortable, blue chairs had a desk and were all lines up evenly apart in rows of 4-by-6.

After class the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and got out of the classroom as quick as humanly possible, I couldn't give myself away yet. Never, could I give myself away. There was something weird about that boy, and I didn't know what…The warning bell rang and I jumped in surprise raising a few heads walking by. I quickly checked my schedule, I had art next. Oh know, really? I was horrible at art and I didn't want to have to do it now. As I walked into my next class I silently made my way to the back sitting down alone, hopefully no-body would notice me and sit somewhere else…Too late a short perky girl came and sat down next to be putting her books onto her desk and turning to face me. "Hi, I'm Rosa Williams," she said overly joyed to be the first to talk to me. "Er, hi I'm Fay…" I looked away for a moment but she didn't seem to notice. "So how do you like Forks so far? I know it's kind of wet, but you'll get used to it. So how was your first class? My was horrible, I had Biology and we had to sit and watch the most boring film EVER! But I love that class because I sit next to Jordan Mathews, he's so cute. Have you met any cute guys yet??" The questions flowed on without being answered as the girl piped on… She didn't seem to notice people staring and me not listening. When class was over she looked disappointed. "Well what class do you have next?" she asked looking hopeful. "Umm…I have English, you?" Yes English, my only good subject. "Oh, I have have French, I guess I'll see you around…" she looked up her expression sad for a split second but then she perked up again and practically skipped out the door. I gathered my books and got up heading of to my next class.

In the hall I wasn't paying attention, just thinking about the boy in Homeroom. His eyes weren't like anything I'd ever seen, I mean I'd seen the colour, and I knew the meaning, I had them too. But the depth to them, it felt like he ahd something to hide, like shame. I thought hard on my way through the hall but my thoughts were broken as I crashed into a rock hard wall, of course it wasn't a wall, it was the boy from Homeroom, how ironic. "Sorry," I murmured grabbing my things and shoving them into my bag. "it's okay, I wasn't paying attention. Here let me help you with those," he picked up the rest of my books and handed them to me. "Er, thanks." I said looking down, if I could blush. I would, and my mask would be blown into flames. Luckily, I didn't have a morsel blood in my body so I t couldn't show. I sighed in relief as he walked away smiling smugly.

Lunch was awkward, I had picked up a few more unwanted fans from my next two classes who all insisted I sit with them, Rosa, bless her, came to my rescue towing me off to her table. I sat quietly taking small bites of my pizza, and only sipping my water occasionally. There were 5 other girls sitting at the table, all of whom were just as preppy as Rosa. I tried to ignore them, blocking all there voices out with my own thoughts. They were gushing over Thomas Black, a boy I remembered from my home room, he had laughed when I fell. I scowled at the thought of how I had embarrassed myself, stupid me. When the bell finally rang I was so relieved that I could escape the horrors of those clones, I couldn't take anymore blushing, pink plaid, and _CosmoGirl!_ it was driving me insane!

I was soon let down again as I checked my schedule and saw _gym _written on it in bold letters. I took a deep breath as I walked to the gym. I was given a pair of basket Ball shorts and a school T-Shirt to wear. Changing wasn't hard, but I felt weird with all the girls eyes on me. My pale flat stomach people always looked at. It wasn't my fault I was beautiful, literally. I wasn't given a choice when I was bitten 6 months ago back in Florida, the bite left me a body made for only modeling bikini's and lingerie. I changed quickly, and left for the gym. Standing against the wall I tried to blend in, but my deep green T-Shirt looked like it was floating from far away, as my skin blended into the wall.

Oh no, it was _him_ stupid-home-room-person. Okay, well I don't want to trip in front of him again, that would be so embarrassing. I tried to pass myself, breathing steadily. Finally the rest of the girls filled out of the change room, giggling, and gossiping. We lined up on one side of the-Oh no! A Volley Ball net, shoot. I quickly ran to the back of the line as the gym teacher told us the rules, were to volley the ball the boy across the net and then go to the back of the line. I checked to see who was at the very beck of the boys line…Topaz Eyes was standing chuckling to himself. Damn! How could those happen to me?? Why, oh, why? I glared at him angrily and when he saw me he just smiled and turned to face forward. When it came to my turn my hands missed the ball completely letting it hit my head, luckily the ball bounced over the net into the palms of _him._

Gym went on like this until the bell rang. Luckily I didn't see the Topaz Eyes for the rest of the day.


End file.
